Naruto Host Club
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: How can Deidara change his luck? Well it's obviously not by being chased by guys, being dragged to a weird room by an idiot, breaking a very expensive vase, and being forced to take part in a Host Club just to pay it off so he won't be expelled. Or...maybe that's exactly what needed to happen. (No pairings mentioned in the description cause I want them to be a surprise in the end)


Hey everyone. So this is something that has been sitting on my computer for quite some time. I finally decided to fix it up a little and put it on here. This is just a test run atm but I do know where it would go and how it would end. I thought of this while I was watching Ouran Highschool Host Club and simultaneously working on my Sasuke cosplay. So read and hopefully you will like it so that I know if I should continue writing it or not.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I do not own the base idea used in Ouran Highschool Hostclub. I do not make any money from this story.

 **Warnings** : language, most likely some OOC, hint of incenst

Please enjoy the preview of...

* * *

 **Naruto Host Club**

"I'M NOT A GIRL, un!" a blond streak raced through the hallways of Konoha High School trying to get away from the mob of guys. Deidara raced around the corner and had to jump to the side to avoid running into yet another guy. Contrary to what most of the school's population believes Deidara is indeed a boy and unfortunately his rather feminine looks had him dodging molesters about ten times a day. Putting on a burst of speed he rounded a corner only to fall flat on his ass when he hit something. He looked up to glare at the thing to find another blond looking down at him with a rather confused expression.

Naruto looked at the girl that had just ran into him for a minute before smiling kindly. "Hello dear lady, would you like some help up?"

The girl growled at him before kicking his legs out from under him and saying, "I am a boy you jerk! A BOY, YEAH!" The sound of many male voices approaching fast made Deidara sweat. He turned to the kid he had just tripped and with pleading eyes begged, "Hide me, please!"

Naruto blinked from his position on the floor rather surprised at being there. He looked at the now pleading girl and smiled kindly as he stood, "Of course my precious flower. Come with me." and with that he pulled the still fuming Deidara off the ground and started running down the hall and soon into an abandoned classroom.

Deidara blinked in slight confusion as he took in the occupants of the room as the clueless blond kid walked past him over to a rather stoic looking male with a clipboard and a high ponytail.

"Shika! Look! I rescued this poor girl from a mob of unsavory male animals!"

Shikamaru scowled slightly at the boy now staring at them. "Naruto is completely dense", was his only thought. He looked at the slightly distressed teenage male and grunted, "Troublesome" softly to himself.

Deidara screamed in surprise (sounding a lot like a girl) as a small bundle glomped him so hard he fell to the ground. "Tobi likes the new girl!" came an excited kid-like voice from the thing that kept him on his back. "Tobi wanna keep her forever!"

Deidara squirmed under the small boy and tried to get him off, "Get off pipsqueak, un! And I'm not a-"

He was cut off by a loud wailing above him as the small boy started crying, "Madara! She called me a pipsqueak!" And with that the boy who called himself Tobi jumped off the blond and ran over to a calm male with long shaggy black hair and eyes that made him look like he knows something you don't know. He then proceeded to attach himself to that boy crying as hard as he could. The boy named Madara just looked down at Tobi and gave a small smile before patting him on the head.

Deidara blinked in confusion and started saying something before he froze when he felt the presence of two people behind him. Slowly turning around he gaped at the male pair standing too close for comfort. One who was obviously older was simply breathtaking...even though Deidara was straight. His long ebony hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his tall slender figure covered in porcelain skin was just amazing. The shorter and younger boy next to him had to be his relative, most likely his brother, as they looked very similar. This one wore his short ebony hair lose except for the back which was spiked up, making it look much like a chicken's ass, and his face was a tad different from the older counterpart.

The long-haired one smiled mischievously, "Well Sasuke, look what Naruto brought in this time!"

"I see Itachi, she looks rather tasty don't you think?" the younger one responded.

Suddenly Deidara felt all the heat rush to his face. Not from what Sasuke had said but from what Itachi was now doing. He had suddenly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him against his tall frame, tilting his head up to gaze into his eyes. He then whispered seductively, "Not as tasty as you baby brother."

Sasuke blushed and looked away slightly. "Itachi," he moaned, "not here, please. You're embarrassing me!"

Itachi leaned closer and licked Sasuke's neck lightly before saying, "But I just can't help it Sasu. You're too beautiful."

Deidara backed away slowly with a hand over his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed. "Holy Shit!"

Still in their intimate pose but now with slightly bored expressions on, Itachi and Sasuke looked over at Deidara and said as one, "Well that was something we didn't expect a lady to say." They both straightened up as if nothing had happened and looked at each other before smiling. None of their other customers had ever swore before so they knew right there that this was a guy...a rather peculiar guy that got excited by incestual relationships between two brothers...but a guy none-the-less.

Naruto, as Diedara now knew him, stepped forward and bowed. "Welcome to the Konoha Academy Host Club, my princess." He smiled at Deidara and continued, "What type do you fancy? The mysterious type?" He gestured towards Madara. "The shota type," Tobi looked up and gave a cute smile while still wiping away some tears. "The forbidden type?" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him against him in an embrace that was definitely more than what normal brothers should share. "Or the cool type?" Shikamaru looked up from writing something in his notebook and gave a somewhat knowing smile towards the now completely red blond.

Deidara stuttered as he tried to explain his way out of this. _"Why do I have to look like a girl?"_ he thought desperately to himself. He was brought back to the present when he felt fingers on his chin and soon found himself staring into the bluest eyes imaginable.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." As Naruto's lips descended Deidara took that moment to totally freak out. He pushed against the chest in front of him hard making Naruto stumble backwards and into a rather expensive looking vase that soon shattered into a million pieces on the ground. "Ow!" came the annoyed voice from a midst the shattered pieces.

In an instant all eyes were on Deidara and he felt his future at Konoha Academy get flushed down the toilet. He had come there to become a sculpture but so far he had no time to himself, is constantly chased by guys who think he's a girl, and now this.

Deidara cleared his throat as he laughed nervously. "S-Sorry for that, un. I'll pay for it I swear."

Shikamaru raised a brow at that. "How could you? You can't even buy a proper uniform."

Oh yeah. One more thing. Deidara was almost flat broke. He barely had enough to go to the school. But sculpting was his life and this was the best school to work for it at. He wore torn jeans and a ragged sweater. "I'll find some way."

Naruto stood and brushed himself off. "Yes you will. You will from now on work for the Host Club!"

Deidara's jaw dropped. "What?! NO I WON'T! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL, YEAH!"

Tobi frowned and whispered to Madara, "Girls don't usually shout bad words...right?"

Madara nodded. "Yeah."

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh? You do realize that unless you work for us you won't be able to pay off your debt and if you can't pay off your debt then we will have to report this broken vase to the headmaster which will cause you to be kicked out."

Deidara whined and brushed his face out of his hair. "This sucks..." After a moment of thinking he sighed. "Fine, un. I'll work for you."

Tobi squealed and rushed towards the blond. "Yay!" He jumped in an effort to tackle him again. But this time something went horrible wrong.

Deidara fell just as Tobi had clung to his sweater and in the chaos of the tackle...Deidara ended up with no sweater on. And that morning he hadn't put on a shirt.

Naruto turned bright red as his eyes widened. "Wait...you're a boy?!"

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at the stupidity of their leader. Shikamaru closed the book he was writing in. "Of course he's a boy."

Naruto looked at the others and when they just nodded he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh...well..." He looked back to long haired blond and helped him up. "Sorry then. So what's your name?"

Deidara scowled and grabbed his sweater back. "My name is Deidara."

Naruto nodded and suddenly had an idea. "Shikamaru! Let's get him a uniform and add him into the group! He will be..." He did a dramatic pause for effect before pointing at the male, "The Feminine Type!"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Think it has some potential to it? Please let me know in the reviews if I should even bother making a plot line for this or not.

Thanks and Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
